


Blackthorns are toxic to the touch

by Catboxblue



Series: fay au [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Hatsune Miku - Freeform, Other, Sky - Freeform, based on my designs, fay au, mainly kaito, my v3 kai, shes sorta there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboxblue/pseuds/Catboxblue
Summary: “What are you doing here?” He growls out, beginning to circle the white clad queen.“Just wanted to ask if you would like to know more about who is singing on that hill you gaze at so often.” She said back in a calm manner, even though her being in this dark forrest is dangerous thing in of itself.
Series: fay au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063925
Kudos: 1





	Blackthorns are toxic to the touch

“What are you doing here?” He growls out, beginning to circle the white clad queen. 

“Just wanted to ask if you would like to know more about who is singing on that hill you gaze at so often.” She said back in a calm manner, even though her being in this dark forrest is dangerous thing in of itself.

The trees loom above, the canopy so thick that no light can permeate its boughs. The only light being the mushrooms that illuminate when sung too, but even those have already begun to dim.

“Leave, Now.” He says, The mushrooms light up at the sound of their masters voice.

“He” Is a blackthorn fay born from the deepest brambles that have branched out into the undergrowth of the entire forrest, in which he is king over. This dark forrest is his domain and he can control it at will. The roots of the trees, and everything in it, like they are the roots of his brambles.

A spear of ice, appears at his side.

“Oh, Fine then, Im not looking to be frosted over this evening,” She says as her body twists into a pod like shape before spearing into the ground. Speeding away through the soil back to her own home. 

The Ice spear evaporates as he walks over to where she was just standing. “My Queen, Why are you so interested in my relation to the mystery singer…” He questions out-loud.  
He turns from the spot, guilty of wandering back to listen to the singer once more. 

At the boarder of his lands is a patch of dead soil, an undeniable line where his forrest cannot grow over nor expand, yet, neither the surrounding areas can grow over this line either. On the other side is an enormous flower field, filled with flowers that could never grow in such harsh conditions as his dark forrest. In the center of it all is a tree. An enormous pink tree that is always in bloom, no matter the season. From that tree, a song can be heard. The voice that carries it always seems to will the wind to carry the song much farther than possible. 

Perhaps, they too wish to know him… The thought is quickly tossed to the side as the wind from his forrest pushes the song back. Not wanting to become enamored by the voice it belongs too, least he leaves the forrest. 

He cannot leave the forrest during the day, but when the moon is high, the barriers blur and crossing becomes easy. The meadow’s tree seems to glow in the light of the full moon and a different song can be heard on those nights, as if it gets closer. Its clear and precise as well as deep and full of longing. Longing for what, he has no interest in finding out. 

The voice must belong to a creature like himself, though, it sounds too familiar at times. Almost like it is his own singing back at him, however, impossible it may seem. The voice is soothing, yet ragged. Deep yet light, strong yet soft. The contradictions are boundless when it comes to the voice. It always seems to give off an air of experience. Like They have been singing like this for years, perhaps even ages before he had ever been born into the forrest. Before hearing the voice, he had never dared to venture so close to the borders edge.

The first time he did hear the voice, it lured him through parts of the forrest he had never seen before. To be greeted by the field of flowers and to finally see the night sky hanging above him a thousand stars that seem to shine brighter than any luminescent mushroom that grew in his home. That was also the night he had seen the singer who’s voice was calling out to him. They stood at the base of the tree a forlorn air about them as a large piece of fabric billowed out behind them. The fabric looked to be similar to his own. 

In the pale moonlight, not much could be seen, but looking back, the color was a light blue. The color he had only once seen before and has kept with him ever since. When he was much younger, a tree fell over and died in his forrest. This was the first time a plant had died while he was alive in the forrest. The light that flooded in from above was bright but warm, the earth below seemed to shiver in the glow.

He, who was hiding behind a different tree gazed up through the patch in the canopy to see the brightest blue he had ever seen. When asked, one of the trees responded with “life, light, warmth, sky.” Quickly stealing the word for himself, Sky became his name. 

Occasionally, Sky would travel to borders edge to hear the lone concert from the boughs of his trees. They bend to his whim, providing quite a comfy spot. Sometimes the song is rough and full of emotion, other times it is soft and filled with warmth. 

Those songs have long been forgotten, now the only song the voice sings is a sad and lonely song that tugs on even Sky’s heartstrings. “Whoever has made you sing like this, I shall never forgive them.” The wind carried Sky’s vow to the tree and a lone word is his response. “Master…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out for one of my drawings. I think kaito looks cool when he's angry. I've added the link to the picture here:  
> https://ask-fashtastic-kais.tumblr.com/post/637868328368619521/turn-back-ended-up-adding-a-story-to-this-as


End file.
